


Silence

by FriendLey



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, medusabolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: What if Black Bolt witnessed the confrontation between his brother and his wife? Takes place during Inhumans ep 1x01-02





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Inhumans or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profits are being made from this fic.

The door closed behind him and Black Bolt found himself engulfed in the silence that he grew up with. No matter what challenges were thrown at him, he could always count on this room to give him the comfort and the peace he needed to sort his thoughts.

He made his way to the center of his old private chamber and sat down cross legged.

Karnak and Medusa made it sound so simple—distrust Maximus, disown him, or put him under lock and key. But Black Bolt couldn't find it in him to do it so easily.

Maximus was his brother. No matter how much tension and jealousy existed between them, they were still family—the only immediate family Black Bolt had left.

It pained Black Bolt to have to think suspiciously of his own brother, to suspect him of treason, of usurping the king's authority.

After all, Maximus  _did_  bring forth rational arguments. Their population was straining their limited resources. Sooner or later, the Inhumans would  _have_  to go back to earth.

Black Bolt breathed in deeply and exhaled. He already knew what his decision was going to be. Now, he needed to know what Medusa thought.

He rose to his feet and exited the room, walking back in the direction he and Medusa came.

He halted in his steps when he heard his brother's familiar voice, raised and asking, "..emember that? Fun?"

"Is there a point to any of this?" came Medusa's annoyed and impatient reply.

"Do you ever think about how much better your life would be with me?" asked Maximus.

Black Bolt frowned, moving to peek beside the column that hid his wife and brother from view.

His eyebrows knit together as he saw his brother reaching out to touch Medusa.

"Because I do," said Maximus, hand poised to caress the queen but she grabbed his wrist before he could touch her.

"Stop," ordered Medusa, her hair floating threateningly behind her.

Black Bolt was about to make his presence known when Medusa said, "If I were to tell Black Bolt—"

"Why? Why would you tell my brother? You think you can't handle me on your own?" asked Maximus mockingly.

"This is not—" Medusa's words fell on deaf ears as Maximus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should at least try."

Black Bolt moved, rounding the corner and taking big strides to reach the two inhumans. But Medusa had already taken care of things, her hair slamming Maximus against a wall, a tendril snaking around his throat, curling tightly around it.

"Never," hissed Medusa.

"But I can think about it," came Maximus' smug reply.

"You're disgusting." Medusa let her brother-in-law go, his body dropping to the floor without her hair keeping him upright.

Medusa stepped back, only then noticing the figure dressed in black, watching them.

Black Bolt's expression was unreadable. Even Medusa, who could normally discern his features, did not know what her husband was thinking.

Medusa stepped away without a word, giving Maximus one last look before walking away leaving the two brothers alone.

Maximus looked anxiously at his brother.

Black Bolt stepped forward, looking down at Maximus.

He stretched out a hand which Maximus stared at suspiciously before grasping.

Black bolt pulled his brother up and just as Maximus let out a breath, the king abruptly grabbed the prince by his collar and rammed him against the wall.

Maximus' eyes widened in shock.

"Brother—"

Black Bolt gripped Maximus' collar tighter, cutting him off.

The king's jaw was clenched tightly and Maximus could feel the heavy puffs of hot air that exited Black Bolt's nostrils.

Maximus did not need Medusa to know what it was his brother was trying to tell him.

Finally, Black bolt released Maximus and with a glare, he left, running after Medusa.

He caught her entering their bedroom and the minute the door closed behind them, Black Bolt immediately took his wife's face in his hands, inspecting her gently.

Medusa did not protest, letting him study her, knowing it was a shock for him to find out about his brother's attraction for her this way.

Eventually, she took Black Bolt's hands in her own and said, "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

Black Bolt finally let his feelings show on his face and his eyes glistened with guilt and betrayal.

His tightly curled fists loosened to gesture at Medusa,  _Was this the first time he did this to you?_

Medusa pressed her lips together. She really didn't want to tell Black Bolt anything that Maximus had done to her but her silence would only exacerbate matters.

She sighed, sitting down on their bed. "He's made comments before but this is the first time he's touched me like that."

_Why didn't you tell me?_

Medusa frowned. "Tell you that your brother's crush on me turned from harmless flirtations to a proposition? He's your brother! I knew how much it would hurt you to find out."

Black Bolt paced all the while signing,  _You didn't need to suffer him alone. I could've stopped it._

"I didn't need you to," said Medusa. " _I_  stopped him before he could go any further."

Black Bolt stopped his pacing and knelt down in front of his wife.  _Would you have told me about what happened if I hadn't witnessed it?_

Medusa looked away from him, refusing to answer.

Black Bolt took her hands and tugged, trying to get her attention.

She turned to him.

_Would you?_

"No."

Black Bolt shook his head and got up. He began pacing again and after the third round, he gestured wildly,  _Medusa, you're my wife! You're my queen! If things like this happen to you, if this can happen inside the palace, what about women who are lower in status? Other men like Maximus?_ _If you don't tell me, I can't do something to prevent it from happening again!_

Medusa shot up, hair on edge. "It's not easy talking about it!" she cried.

She let out a breath and then folded her arms. "You're not the only one who's surprised, you know," she said, much calmer than before. "I've always known Maximus had a crush on me. I never encouraged him but that doesn't mean his attraction went away. I didn't think he would ever... I thought he respected me enough not to pull something like this. I'm his brother's wife, the queen!... I didn't want to tell you because I'm not sure I've processed it all myself."

She walked towards her husband, seeing the helplessness in his eyes. She reminded herself that she was not the only one who felt violated. Black Bolt was a victim of Maximus' betrayal too.

"I'm sorry this is causing you pain, but I... I would've talked to you about it… when I was ready or... when  _you_  were ready to hear it."

Black Bolt bowed his head in shame.  _I'm sorry._

Medusa put her hands on his arms. "It's not your fault."

 _But it is. He's my brother. Karnak's right. I'm blind when it comes to him. I refuse to see what he's become, what he's capable of doing._ He clenched his jaw.  _It won't happen again._

Black Bolt took Medusa's hand and brought it over his chest.

"You don't need to protect me."

_I know. But I will offer it all the same, my queen._

Medusa pressed herself against her husband, her arms going around him. She let his touch temporarily wash away the memories of Maximus' hands on her body.

"Now are you ready to talk about your brother?" She pulled away to look at him.

Black Bolt's face was grim.

_I think he's planning something. Something that's made him bold enough to touch you like that without fear._

Medusa sighed, nodding in agreement. "We'll ask Auran to keep an eye on him. In the meantime, I'm going to go and bathe. Normally, I'd ask you to join me, but… I think it's my turn to have some time to think."

Black Bolt slowly cupped his wife's cheek and Medusa relished in it before withdrawing, eyes meeting his.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What with all the talk of sexual harassment, I figured I'd write something like this.


End file.
